coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9917 (6th November 2019)
Plot Having carried on drinking after returning from the Rovers, a hungover Abi switches off her phone alarm the next morning as she sleeps on the sofa at No.4. Billy informs Beth and Kirk he’s arranged Sinead’s funeral for 18th November. Asha puts off going to school to help Cathy in the Corner Shop. Sally wakes up a panicking Abi who thinks she’s late for her GCSE maths exam. Carla contacts a local start-up company who are interested in selling Sinead’s beard oil. Beth calls to tell Ken and Carla the funeral date, making caustic comments about Daniel’s lack of interest due to his absence. Ken suggests they meet for lunch to discuss the ceremony details. Beth grudgingly agrees. Roy is distracted at his counter by playing online scrabble. Steve lets slip to Gary that Dr Gaddas was instrumental in reporting Ali and he reports the matter to Len, saying it’s a good lead to pursue. Billy visits Josh in hospital to get him to change his statement. He tries to make him see that David will make sure that Josh goes down too for rape, and that he could have an extended sentence for perjury. Josh refuses to listen, saying he needs to look after himself and he threatens Billy with prison himself if he calls on him again. Ken can’t get hold of Daniel. Cathy suspects Asha has a problem at school but she is evasive. Cathy asks Simon to get Amy to include Asha in their social circle. Together with Steve, an enthusiastic Amy collects Emma from the hospital. She agrees to stay with them. Billy confides some of the problems with Josh to Paul who is horrified when he guesses that Josh raped David. Adam, Peter, Ken, Beth and Kirk meet in the Rovers. Sinead’s written funeral wishes clash diametrically with the Tinker family’s views. The Barlows are horrified with a dreadful headstone with Sinead’s image that the Tinkers have ordered and they argue over the matter. A sympathetic Paul realises why David was so jumpy when he was a cellmate with him. Abi returns from her exam, saying she was so hungover she lost her nerves and thinks she’s passed it easily. Ken finally manages to contact Daniel who says he’s not coming back for the funeral. Billy visits David and tells him his intervention with Josh has not been successful. David accepts the inevitable. A uniformed cleaner enters Josh’s room and closes the blinds for privacy. It is Paul. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Josh's room, Emma's room and corridor *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *Cheshire - Hillside Notes *First appearance of Simon Barlow since 3rd July 2019. *Peter Barlow mentions the occasion when Ken sent him and his twin sister Susan to Scotland following the death of their mother Val, referencing events in Episode 1048 (1st February 1971). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy tries to make Josh tell the truth about what happened in prison; and Carla informs Ken that a company are interested in buying Sinead's beard oil. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,880,862 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes